Lighting devices for a motor vehicle are widespread in the prior art. Lighting devices for application as a rear light of the motor vehicle by means of a tail light, a brake light, a flashing indicator light, a reversing light and, if appropriate, a rear fog light are therefore known. In this context it is known to arrange the lights in a housing, wherein the cramped arrangement of such lights causes the respective size of the lights to become ever smaller.